


Take Care of You

by bluejay697



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Dom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Feeding Kink, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil is a kinky boi, but after that it's all smut, crude language, the first chapter's all plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay697/pseuds/bluejay697
Summary: Logan’s head shot up from where he’d been taking notes. “Virgil controls Thomas’ adrenaline and dopamine levels?” His eyes went wide as the pieces started to fit together.Remus giggled. “Yep! Every naughty thought Thomas has goes straight to the Emo’s dick!”Basically Virgil's an extremely horny virgin but refuses to 'take care of it' because he's nervous. Luckily he's got his 3 amazing boyfriends to take care of him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1. The Plot

When Logan woke up this morning, he knew the day would be largely unproductive.

First of all, today was scheduled as a self-care day for Thomas. A full day where he had nothing planned, including chores. On most self-care days, this meant that Thomas would order a cheese pizza and watch cartoons all day. However, as Thomas’ logical thinking, Logan could sense a distinct thought floating throughout the mindscape. It was a subtle idea, most likely caused by Remus, that Thomas seemed to be seriously considering. Logan couldn’t tell if there was an actual feeling of lust behind the idea (he suspected that Remus controlled that as well) but there most likely would be before the day was through. Thomas would most likely spend today masturbating, and Logan would get to spend his day with two of his three boyfriends.

The logical side smiled slightly as he got ready for the day, thinking about his boyfriends the entire time. He’d gotten together with Roman and Patton back when Thomas was a teenager, and they’ve been in a sexual relationship for almost just as long. They usually slept together in their shared bedroom, but last night Logan had gone to bed in his own room. Logan blushed as he thought back to some of their more… _sensual_ activities. They each had their own preferences and kinks, but they tended to switch it up often to make up for their different desires. There were still quite a few bruises on Logan’s shoulders and chest from a few days ago, all carefully concealed by his shirt. He decided to wear his constellation-patterned tie today, smiling as he thought of the side who gave him it.

Virgil was the last one to join their relationship. They had all confessed their feelings to the anxious side shortly after he gave them his name, and they’ve been inseparable ever since. But unlike Roman and Patton, Virgil didn’t seem to enjoy physical displays of affection, or a sexual relationship. Sure, he enjoyed cuddling and hugs and hand-holding. But he only kissed his boyfriends on the cheeks, and every time Roman attempted to flirt it ended with Virgil blushing and running away. But they were all fine with that. None of them wanted to force Virgil into a sexual relationship, and they were all content with their current relationship with the emo.

When Logan stepped out of his room, he was unsurprised to see that the living room was redecorated to match their lazy day. Blankets and pillows were strewn about, with a large stack of (mostly Disney) movies in the corner. Patton and Roman were making breakfast in the kitchen, while Virgil was playing on his phone in the living room. Logan quickly sat down on the couch next to Virgil, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek when he tilted his head. “Goodmorning Love.”

Virgil blushed but didn’t look away from his phone. “Mornin.” While Virgil was facing away, Logan took a moment to appreciate his features. When they interacted with Thomas, they all looked near identical to him in order to provide more comfort. Here, in the safety of the mind palace, they all let their preferred forms show. Sure, they all still looked similar to Thomas, and they would most likely get confused as Thomas’ relatives, but none of them looked exactly like their host anymore.

Roman looked the most like Thomas in his natural form, with small differences. His hair was longer, his muscles well-defined, and his skin completely unblemished. He was also slightly taller than Thomas, standing at an even 6 feet tall compared to Thomas’ 5’10”. Patton looked more like a stereotypical dad. An overall large build, though he wasn’t muscular like Roman. He was soft, with hairy arms and a pudgy belly. He was also taller than Roman, standing at around 6’2”. Logan himself was tall and thin, standing at a height of 6’3”. He was also slightly paler than the other two, making the bruises he gained from their ‘fun’ even more prominent.

Virgil was different though. Logan had originally expected him to prefer a form similar to his own, albeit rougher and jagged in comparison. Or at least, Logan expected Virgil to pick a more fear-inducing form. Instead, Virgil’s form was smaller than the rest of them, his height an adorable 5’7” (and that’s when he _wasn’t_ slouching). His skin was extremely pale and soft, and sadly Logan couldn’t judge his overall body shape due to the oversized hoodie the anxious side always wore.

Virgil suddenly shuddered, curling up slightly before relaxing. Logan grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly. The action caused the anxious side to shudder again, and Logan frowned. “Is something wrong, Virgil?”

The dark side took a few seconds to catch his breath before replying. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just-” he shuddered again and pulled his hand away from Logan’s. “No touching today, please? It doesn’t feel comfortable right now.”

Logan nodded. “Do you want me to tell the others as well?” Virgil nodded and he smiled. “Alright, I’ll be back soon, Love.” Virgil blushed at the nickname and the logical side smiled fondly before getting up. He walked into the kitchen and was unsurprised to find his other boyfriends duetting as they cooked breakfast. He rolled his eyes fondly before clearing his throat, speaking only when they stopped humming. “Virgil has informed me that he wishes to not be touched today.”

The two sides nodded and gave Logan his morning kisses (which would’ve turned into a morning make-out session if the food hadn’t started burning) before assigning Logan to set the table. He quickly set up the table for six sides to eat, knowing that Remus and Janus would most likely join them before the meal was over.

When Logan left to tell Virgil that breakfast was ready, he was surprised to see Roman and Janus there too. They were sitting down with their backs facing Logan, obscuring Virgil’s face. Even though Logan couldn’t see their faces, he could see that they were tense as they spoke. They were whispering frantically to each other, but Logan couldn’t make out what they were saying. He cleared his throat and they all jumped but quickly composed themselves. “Breakfast is ready,” he said softly, examining the two sides.

Remus, like his twin, was very similar looking to Thomas, though his skin was paler and his teeth were sharper. Janus was on the taller side, standing at 6’1”. He was also much more reptilian than what he normally looked like, his scales stretching down his neck and both eyes yellow snake eyes.

Logan kept his eye on Virgil throughout the entire meal, watching as he got tenser and tenser as the meal progressed. After around 10 minutes, Virgil pushed his barely-eaten meal away. “I… I think I’m gonna go lay down.”

They all frowned and Patton spoke up. “Alright kiddo, just call if you need us, okay?” Virgil nodded and sunk out of the room, which was odd since Virgil preferred to walk within the mindscape over sinking out.

There was another few moments of silence before Remus threw his silverware to the ground. He grabbed his head and growled. “I swear to god if I have to think up _another_ god damn fantasy I will go and wring the emo’s neck myself. Just watch some porn for fuck’s sake!”

Janus sighed, cutting up his toast. “You know he can _definitely_ help it, Remus.”

Remus threw his head back with a groan. “Yeah, but if he just took my advice and got laid, maybe we wouldn’t want to tear his spine out and snap it into tiny pieces.”

Logan frowned. “What are you talking about? And what does it have to do with Virgil?”

Remus opened his mouth to respond but his own hand immediately covered his mouth. He glared at Janus, who tutted. “We said that we wouldn’t meddle.”

Remus ripped his hand off (literally. Logan would’ve shuddered at the sight if he wasn’t already used to it) and glared and Janus. “Yeah, but the emo also said he would take better care of himself. And he obviously hasn’t. Aren’t you the one who’s always preaching to do things in the name of ‘self care?’” He gestured upstairs. “He’s obviously not taking care of himself, so we’ve gotta do it for him.”

The two dark sides stared at each other for several minutes before Janus sighed. “Fine, but if this goes wrong it’s your fault.”

Remus chuckled. “Isn’t it always my fault?” He turned back to Logan. “You see nerdy wolverine, our functions go well beyond our function names. For example, while Janny here is called Deceit, he also deals with self-preservation and selfishness.”

Logan nodded. “Yes, we already knew that. But what does it have to do with Virgil.”

Remus waved his hand (which had fortunately grown back while he was arguing with Janus) flippantly. “I’m getting there. Now, an important thing to know is that while I control Thomas’ juicy thoughts~” they all cringed at ‘juicy’ and he smirked “I don’t actually control the feelings behind them. I wasn’t the reason Thomas stayed up all night from just a random dream. That was Daddy-O and Emo.”

Logan frowned. “I knew that you didn’t control Thomas’ negative reactions to those ideas, but I assumed that you controlled his positive reactions, since none of us did.” Sure, they felt a hint of Thomas’ lust, but most of what they felt was their own. Their own lust also didn’t seem to affect Thomas in any way unless he needed to summon them ( _that_ had been an embarrassing day).

Janus spoke up, lacing his fingers together. “Roman. I’m sure you noticed that Virgil’s eyeshadow changes color?” Roman nodded, remembering Virgil’s purple eyeshadow after Thomas met Nico. “Virgil’s eyeshadow shows what function he’s consciously controlling. Black, of course, means anxiety. He tends to focus on this and other adrenaline-fueled functions because it’s vital for Thomas’ survival. Without his fight-or-flight response, Thomas would’ve died ages ago. However, Virgil also controls another hormone: dopamine.”

Logan’s head shot up from where he’d been taking notes. “Virgil controls Thomas’ adrenaline _and_ dopamine levels?” His eyes went wide as the pieces started to fit together.

Remus giggled. “Yep! Every naughty thought Thomas has goes straight to the Emo’s dick!”

Janus shook his head. “It’s more complicated than that, but yes: when Virgil’s eyeshadow turns purple, he’s experiencing large levels of dopamine. However, the darker his eyeshadow gets, the more lustful his feelings are. Because Virgil is the source of Thomas’ adrenaline and dopamine, he always has extremely high levels of both. But he doesn’t purposefully affect Thomas’ own hormone levels. The only thing he directly affects Thomas in is his Anxiety.” He suddenly looked away with a blush. “However, his high adrenaline and dopamine levels have caused some… unintended side effects.”

Remus groaned. “He has a sex drive higher than a horney teenager on aphrodisiacs, and that’s when Thomas _isn’t_ horney. When Thomas is hard Virgil can’t think about anything other than sex! And he doesn’t even do anything about it! I got stuck in his closet once during one of his ‘episodes’, and he literally just sat there and moaned like a bitch until it went away. He didn’t even touch himself!” He groaned and banged his head on the table. “And all of his pent-up horniness is messing Thomas up. Since Virgil never _does anything_ with it, it’s starting to spill over into Thomas’ sex drive. And there’s only so many dirty fantasies I can give him to keep him sated before I run dry!”

The three boyfriends were bright red as they processed the information. Roman cleared his throat. “So, he doesn’t-” He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, so he made a lewd hand motion insead.

Janus shook his head. “No. We asked him about it one time. Apparently he thinks that if he orgasms it’ll somehow negatively impact Thomas.”

Remus hummed thoughtfully. “I honestly think he’s just afraid to do it himself. I’m pretty sure he’s never came, other than wet dreams. He’s probably afraid that he’ll end up hurting himself.” He waggled his eyebrows at the light sides. “But, I’m sure if you give him a hand he’ll be just fine~”

Roman sputtered, ready to tell his brother off for saying such things, but Logan raised his hand up. Everyone’s attention immediately went to him. “Are you sure that this is negatively affecting Thomas?” They nodded. “Then we will talk about it with him. If we get his consent, then we will do as you advised.” He cleared his throat and stood up. “Now, I am going to my room. I believe we’ve had enough talk about Virgil’s sex life.”

Without waiting for their responses, Logan sunk out and reappeared in his room. He looked over at his wall, where he knew Virgil’s room was on the other side. What was he doing now? Logan let out a low moan, attempting to ignore the thought as he grabbed some psychology books from the wall. Maybe Thomas wouldn’t be productive, but Logan would attempt for as long as possible.


	2. Patton

When the three boyfriends came back together for lunch, the atmosphere was a lot…  _ tenser  _ than usual. They all refused to say anything as Patton served them sandwiches and fruit, each on waiting for the other to speak up.

Eventually, Logan sighed and set down his sandwich. “Virgil didn’t join us for lunch.”

Roman blushed and shook his head. “He usually doesn’t come out of his room until… after…” He trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to continue. Before now, Roman could easily talk about these ‘episodes,’ because he assumed that Virgil just liked to spend 2 or 3 days in his room for ‘alone time.’ But now that he knew what ‘alone time’ meant, he couldn’t even think about Virgil right now without his face turning redder than his sash.

Logan nodded. “Virgil has never eaten with us during…  _ this.”  _ He gestured vaguely, also unable to say it out loud. “And since there is no way for Virgil to store non-perishables in his room, I don’t believe he is sustaining himself correctly. In fact, he most likely starves himself so we don’t have to see him in such a state.”

Patton gasped, his hand bunching up the part of his shirt over his heart. “Poor Kiddo…” his other hand twitched towards the tray filled with extra food (most likely made in hope that Virgil would show up) and that was all Logan needed to see before he brought up his plan.

He pushed his plate out of the way. “I think Patton should go bring Virgil some lunch.” Both sides looked up at him in shock, blushing hard at the implications. Patton was about to stutter out an excuse when Logan put a hand up. “If Virgil is doing as Remus implied, he will be needing plenty of sustenance. Patton has always had the best chance at getting him to eat.” He looked Patton in the eye to try and better convey his point. “If Virgil does not want any…  _ assistance,  _ then you are our best chance at getting him to calm down and eat something. He’s always naturally trusted you more.” He then blushed, looking away. “If Virgil  _ does  _ request help, you would be the best candidate for the task. Not only are you good at calming Virgil down, you’re also quite skilled at ignoring your own needs in the moment to make sure your partners are happy and still consenting, which will be vital in this instance.”

Patton was blushing heavily, not able to meet anyone’s gaze. “So… I just need to go up there and bring him food?”

Logan nodded. “If you could convince him to let you inside of his room, that would be optimal. We need to know that he is properly taking care of himself. If you or Virgil do not want to, then you do not need to take care of his…  _ other needs.”  _

Roman cleared his throat. “But if you do end up taking care of him, we would love to hear all about it when you get back.” The suaveness that the Princely side tried to convey was ruined by the way his voice cracked and his cheeks blushed red, but it made his boyfriends blush all the same.

Patton eventually stood up, still blushing heavily. “Alright, I’ll just take this.” He grabbed the tray of food and a glass of juice. “I’ll come find you two… after. _ gottagonowbye!”  _ He immediately sunk out of the dining room, reappearing right outside of Virgil’s room. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen and see if Virgil was…  _ busy.  _ He heard a few grunts and what sounded like a moan, but it was in  _ pain?  _ He quickly knocked on the door and Virgil went silent. Patton cleared his throat. “Virgil? I brought you some food!”

No answer. Patton sighed. “We know about your little ‘problem’ Kiddo.” He continued before Virgil could get any ideas. “We’re not gonna judge you for having needs. Me, Roman, Logan, we love you Virgil. And We’ll gladly help in any way that makes you comfortable.” He looked down at the tray in his hand. “Please Kiddo, at least let me come in and see that you’re okay. I brought some lunch for you, and if you don’t want to see me I’ll only stay long enough to set down your food. I promise that I won’t force you to do something that you don’t want to do.”

There another moment of silence, and Patton was about to try knocking again when there was a soft  _ snap  _ and the door cracked open. The fatherly side pushed the door open and was surprised by how neat and tidy the room looked. He had been expecting something messier. In the middle of the bed was a bundle of blankets, a familiar hood peeking out of the top. Patton put the food and drink on Virgil’s nightstand before sitting on the bed next to him. The blanket pile shuddered at the sudden shift in weight. “Virgil?” The pile shuddered again, this time more violently, before the hood lifted up a bit to show Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil’s eyes were wide and watery, the redness showing that he’d been crying for a while now. His pupils were blown wide, his iris no longer visible. His eyeshadow was extremely dark but obviously purple, the shimmering affect giving the anxious side an absolutely sinful look.

Patton ignored that last thought and instead brought a hand up to gently cup Virgil’s cheek. Virgil shuddered again but leaned into the touch, a blissful sigh escaping him as the rest of his head poked out from underneath the blanket.

Patton frowned “Oh Kiddo, you haven’t been taking very good care of yourself, have you?” Virgil whined softly but shook his head. “Do you think you can sit up and eat something for me? You can lean against me if you want.”

Virgil whined again but eventually sat up, nearly collapsing afterwards. Patton shifted them around so Virgil was sitting between the larger side’s legs, his back resting against Patton’s front and his head laying against his chest. He was still wearing his normal outfit, and Patton blushed at the obvious erection straining against his skinny jeans. Patton tried his best to ignore it, instead grabbing one of the mini-sandwhiches and offering it up to his lips. Virgil ate it without complaint, not even bothering to take it himself and instead letting Patton feed him.

They fell into a comfortable pattern of Patton feeding Virgil sandwiches and fruits, occasionally offering him a sip of juice. Eventually Virgil swallowed a strawberry and whimpered. Patton rubbed his sides soothingly, trying to figure out what was wrong, and noticed a second bulge (besides the obvious boner) in Virgil’s high-waisted skinny jeans. He looked over at the food tray, surprised to see that only half of it was gone. Had Patton really made that much food?

Virgil moaned softly and Patton looked down, realizing that his hand had moved down to rub the smaller side’s belly. Virgil didn’t seem to dislike the touch, so Patton kept rubbing softly as he spoke. “Are you full?” Virgil bit his lip and looked away. “Virgil?” He shook his head. “Are you still hungry?” He nodded and whimpered when Patton pressed harder on his belly. “Do you want me to change you into something comfier? It won’t be as tight and it’ll feel better on your belly. And  _ other things _ .”

They both blushed but Virgil nodded softly. “Please.” Patton snapped his fingers and they both changed into loose pajama pants and t-shirts. Virgil moaned loudly at the sudden lack of tightness, his hips arching up off the mattress.

Patton grabbed Virgil by the hips, pinning him back so they were flush together. Virgil whined and tried to buck his hips again before going limp in Patton’s hold. Patton rubbed his hip approvingly. “Do you want me to keep feeding you, Baby?” Virgil whined loudly at the petname but nodded frantically. Patton filed the name away for later and pressed another sandwich up to Virgil’s lips.

They quickly went back to their little eating pattern, with Virgil giving little aborted thrusts between bites and Patton pinning him in place while also rubbing his belly. They were down to just a handful of berries when Virgil turned his head away. Patton frowned. “Are you done?” Virgil whined, blushing lightly but keeping his mouth shut. Patton watched in confusion before remembering one of Roman’s kinks, how he liked it when Patton asked him to keep going. “But you’re almost done Baby. Can you eat just a little more for Daddy?”

Patton thought he was laying on a little thick when he called himself ‘Daddy,’ but it seemed to have worked because Virgil whined loudly. He tried bucking his hips again but Patton held them down, blushing at the moan he got in return. Virgil turned back towards Patton’s hand, his mouth still firmly closed. Now understanding the new rules to their little ‘game,’ Patton held a blackberry with two fingers, using the rest of his hand to gently pry Virgil’s lips apart. He gently pressed the fruit against Virgil’s tongue, watching as the anxious side immediately latched onto his fingers, more focused on them then the berry. Patton gently pulled his fingers away, ignoring Virgil’s whine as he grabbed another berry.

They went like this for a few more minutes until there were no more berries left, and both of Patton’s hands moved down to rub the smaller side’s belly. Virgil was panting softly by this point, but he no longer attempted to buck his hips. Patton continued to rub Virgil’s belly as he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us? You know we wouldn’t think any less of you.”

He blushed. “I’m just used to dealing with this on my own. Didn’t think you needed to know.”

Patton frowned. “But have you actually been taking care of yourself? Because sitting in your room and waiting for it to go away isn’t ‘dealing with it.’” Virgil didn’t respond, and Patton rubbed a little harder. “What’s scaring you Baby? You can tell me.”

Virgil shuddered, but Patton couldn’t tell if it was from the pressure on his belly or the petname. “I… I don’t know what I’m doing. I know  _ how  _ to do it, Thomas has done it before. But  _ I’ve  _ never done it and I’m scared I’ll mess it up.”

“You don’t trust yourself.” Virgil nodded, slumping over slightly. In dejection or relief, Patton couldn’t tell. But it didn’t matter, because a plan was alread starting to form in his head. “Do you trust me?” Virgil tensed up, and Patton explained. “I’ve touched myself before, and I’ve helped Roman and Logan a lot. If you trust me, I could help you feel good.”

He whined loudly and looked away. Patton was pretty sure that Virgil wanted to say yes, judging by the way his hips immediately started bucking into the air. But his hands went up to hold Patton’s in place, and Patton looked down, worried. “I don’t…” Virgil sighed. “I don’t want you to do all of this because you have to. I’ve dealt with this before, I’ll be fine on my own.”

Patton frowned before he got an idea. “Okay, how about this. If I don’t want to do something, I’ll tell you and not do it. That way you know that I’m only doing it because I want to. And if you tell me to stop, I’ll stop immediately.” Later they would need to talk about safewords and kink negotiation, but that would need to happen later, when Virgil wasn’t rock-hard and nearly crying from lack of stimulation.

Virgil was silent for a few minutes before going limp in Patton’s hold. “Please.” Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. “It hurts so much.”

Patton gently flipped Virgil over to where they were facing each other. Patton brought a hand up to cup Virgil’s cheek and gently pull him close. They’d kissed before, and the sense of samiliarity helped them both relax a lot. But there had never been such a  _ passion _ between them before. Virgil was practically  _ melting  _ into Patton’s mouth, and it took the moral side a moment to realize that Virgil was also grinding down onto his thigh. It was incredibly hot, and a part of Patton wanted to just sit here and watch the anxious side come undone on his own. But he also didn’t want Virgil’s first time to be like that, and Virgil seemed to agree, because soon he was gripping Patton’s shirt and whining into the kiss.

Patton flipped Virgil back over, sitting him down between his legs and pulling Virgil’s pants down in one swift motion. His cock immediately sprung up and smacked against his distended belly, smearing precum all over. Virgil threw his head back against Patton’s shoulder with a loud moan, his hands gripping the bedsheets beneath them. Patton reached his hand out to touch him, when he noticed that it was almost dripping with what he assumed was lube. Patton held his hand up for Virgil to see. “Did you do this, Virgil?”

Virgil whined but shook his head. “It’s the room. It changes things to make it all feel better.”

Patton looked around the room, noticing the purple hue around them. He blushed as a realization hit him. “All of that food…”

He blushed and shook his head. “You only brought in a few sandwiches a handful of berries. But I like to overeat, and I like it when you feed me. It feels nice, knowing that you took care of me.”

Patton smiled softly before smirking. “So, you like it when I take care of you?” Virgil blushed even harder but nodded. “Do you want me to keep taking care of you, Baby?”

Virgil keened and arched his back. “Yes! Daddy please! I-” His suddenly cut off into a silent scream, arching up into Patton’s hand. Patton kept his touches light, not wanting to overwhelm him, while his other hand traveled up towards Virgil’s lips. Virgil immediately latched onto Patton’s fingers, sucking with abandon as he whimpered and thrusted into his other hand.

Patton carefully wrapped his hand around Virgil’s cock and he keened, thrusting into Patton’s fist. The smaller side was getting more breathless with every thrust, and just as he looked ready to come undone, Patton ran his thumb over the slit and moaned into his ear. “Come for me, Baby.”

Virgil’s mouth opened wide with a quiet moan, arching back as he came all over himself and Patton’s hand. Patton quickly pulled his hands away, not wanting to overstimulate him as he snapped his fingers. The mess disappeared, and Virgil slumped back against him. It took Patton a moment to notice that Virgil had fallen asleep, and another to notice that he had his own problem to take care of.

Patton carefully untangled himself from the anxious side and sunk out of the room, reappearing in Roman’s room. Like he expected, both Roman and Logan we in there, arguing over Thomas’s newest project. Patton immediately rushed to the princely side, pinning him to the mattress. “I’ll tell you all about it later, but if I don’t have you inside me  _ right now  _ I’m going to lose it.”

Roman smirked, flipping them over without any effort. He looked up at Logan, giving his best seductive smirk. “Will you be joining us, Specks?”

Logan shook his head. “I will be leaving to watch over Virgil. He most likely fell asleep, which is why Patton is here now. Someone should be there when Virgil wakes up so he doesn’t believe that he was abandoned. You two carry on without me. We’ll discuss the video idea tomorrow.”

Roman was about to respond when he was suddenly yanked down by his sash, his lips crashing into Patton’s. He moaned into the kiss, craving Patton’s lips more than anything. They could finish their argument later.


End file.
